


Outbreak

by GrayFox_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mages, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survival, takes place in a world where all undertale aus are merged, tw for violence and mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayFox_Writes/pseuds/GrayFox_Writes
Summary: A group of friends attend a concert, only to find themselves in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. How will they face their fears and survive?It's Zodiac's third night of their world tour. As three of the biggest pop stars in the industry, they attract a huge crowd full of loyal fans. But they soon realize something isn't right. In a blink of an eye, their fans start attacking and... eating each other? The girls fled the scene with their close friends, and were forced to witness things straight out of an apocalypse movie. The group must find a way to survive, and hold themselves together in the meantime?





	Outbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to our first published book on Ao3 :D!! This is a note from Gray (main author) <3  
> I want to say that this is inspired by guster02 and TServo's Infectious! (Any ARMYs here?? hehe) I absolutely adore this book and loved following along to it. Definitely a book I recommend if you love zombie apocalypses.  
> This book is co-written and edited by Pastel (unfortunately doesn't have an ao3 acc). Every OC in the tags belong to her, excluding Gray. A big thank you to her!  
> Warnings: N/A  
> I hope you enjoy the story!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of friends attend a concert, only to find themselves in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. How will they face their fears and survive?
> 
> It's Zodiac's third night of their world tour. As three of the biggest pop stars in the industry, they attract a huge crowd full of loyal fans. But they soon realize something isn't right. In a blink of an eye, their fans start attacking and... eating each other? The girls fled the scene with their close friends, and were forced to witness things straight out of an apocalypse movie. The group must find a way to survive, and hold themselves together in the meantime?

Pastel took a deep breath and loosened up her shoulders. She smoothed her hand over her hair and turned. There was a huge crowd today, all there to cheer for Zodiac. Zodiac is the name of the most popular group of pop stars in the business. The group, comprised of three girls, was currently on the third day of their world tour. The pressure from the group's comeback took its toll on Pastel. Planning the concerts, making sure the group was doing okay, and handling technicalities was a lot. She was glad she had her co-manager, Christopher, to share the work with. While Hazel, Sora, and Nadia were feeling pressure as well, they weren't as stressed as the poor manager, who has not yet gotten used to the hustle and bustle of things. 

The three girls were practically born to sing and dance on stage. They could pick up dances easily, had good group dynamic, and could sing very well. People noticed this, and they soon attracted a fanbase, which grew more and more every year. They were talented and became pop stars at a young age. All three were only 19, and already known world-wide. In contrast to the girls, Pastel's energy level wasn't anywhere near theirs. She got tired more easily, but managed her work well. 

She was near the wings of the stage and took a quick peek out at the crowd. As expected, the place was full. Fans held up signs and posters for Zodiac and some of them sang along to the songs put on before the concert started. Pastel smiled at this. The fans were all excited and happy. This was one of the rewards of such a hard job, seeing the happiness it gave others. It was heartwarming, really. 

With a smile still on her face, she turned away to talk to the group. She weaved through the stage crew and crashed into someone's back. She almost fell but regained her balance before she did. She turned to apologize but faced her best friend Gray's back. 

"Ah! Sorry, are you all right?" The Neko turned around. Upon seeing the manager, a smile grew on her face. "Hey Pastel! Sorry about that, I was just moving the rack."

She gestured to the huge rack of clothing for the girls. Gray was head of wardrobe, as well as Pastels friend since high school. Right now, she was dragging the assortment of brightly colored clothes to their dressing rooms.

"Hey, are you taking those to the girls?" Pastel asked. The calico nodded. 

"Let me help. I have to talk to them anyway." 

The two rolled the clothes to the venue's dressing room. When they entered, the girls were last minute rehearsing. Hazel was practicing her vocals, making sure she was in tune. Nadia and Sora were standing, going over some steps in their choreography. There was a nervous but excited air in the atmosphere of the room. Then, they spotted Ink and Inktale Frisk in the room with the girls. Ink and Inktale Frisk, nicknamed Paint, had VIP passes given to them by the girls. Paint was Hazel's sister, so she usually got VIP passes whenever she came to see the girls' concerts. She was currently looking over at Ink with a certain expression on her face. Longing, perhaps? She was standing near the water cooler but her eyes never left the skeleton. Ink was sitting on the large couch, scrolling on his phone. When he spotted Pastel enter the room, he immediately got up. He put his phone away and helped the two with the large clothing rack.

Once Gray took care of the clothing situation, Pastel called for the girls' attention. She gathered them together to debrief them on some details and technicalities. She pulled each of them into a hug to ease their nerves before smiling. She noticed Paint asleep on the couch so said the next part quieter.

"Ok girls, today's the day. How are you all doing? Any concerns or questions?" she asked seriously.

"We're a bundle of nerves but mostly excited. How many fans are out there?" Sora asked, smiling.

"There's a big crowd today. You're lucky to have such supportive fans," she smiled fondly. "You're all working hard, you earned the hearts of so many."

The group grinned and agreed. Their fans, lovingly nicknamed "Constellations", were incredibly supportive. They really couldn't ask for a better fanbase. Then, there was a knock on the door. Christopher came in and gave the girls their positions on stage. He quickly went over what they were going to do and where all their props were going to be. 

"And, I think that's all." He looked at his wristwatch and smiled. "Perfect timing, too. You girls have 10 minutes until you're going to go on stage."

The nervous atmosphere came back full force at those words. It was a mix of worry and eagerness making for everyone to feel nervous anticipation. Christopher felt this and reassured them that they would do great. 

"Oh, before I forget, Pastel could you come with me? We need to check how Sarah's doing with security and such." He turned to Pastel, who nodded. Once she was at the door, she looked back over her shoulder at the group.

"Bye girls! I may not get the chance to see you before you get up there, but good luck!" She called "And Ink, please make sure to wake up Paint before they go up!" 

They said their goodbyes and the two managers left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again ::) thank you for reading! feel free to leave a comment or kudos :)  
> I intend to update every two weeks (at most) See ya soon!


End file.
